thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Brand Adkins
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name:'Brand Adkins '''Gender:'Male 'Age:'16 'Godly Parent Choice 1:'Vulcan 'Godly Parent Choice 2:'Prometheus 'Godly Parent Choice 3:'Mars 'Cohort Choice 1:'Third Cohort 'Cohort Choice 2:'Fourth Cohort 'Faceclaim:'Daryl Sabara -> ---- 'Appearance:'Brand is 6'1 weighing in at 200 pound, all of it comes from muscle. When not in uniform, Brand wears a tight black v-neck and blue jeans. For shoes, he wears combat boots. 'Personality:'Brand is impulsive and tends to do things without think them through. If one skydiving or cliff jumping appeals to him he'll do it without thinking which makes him look like an adrenaline junkie. Brand is very kind, fun-loving and loyal, which makes him gain friends easily. While he may love going out and doing dangerous and stupid things, he loves nothing more than hanging out with his friends. 'History:'Brand's mother was born in Mexico where she lived happily with her parents till they were killed in a car crash. She was then taken in by her grandparents who lived in California after crossing the border-legally after Brand's grandparents got married. From a young age, Brand's mother took in a interest in mechanics and auto-engineering. When she was 16 she got her first car, and when she was 17 she entered her first street race. She won. She kept entering them and winning. However no matter how many times she won, she was very humble about it. Brand's father saw this and liked it. He came down and won her over while pretending to be a fellow street racer. They had a one-night stand, and Brand was conceived. Brand's mother was 20 at the time so her grandparents weren't happy about it but they supported her decision to keep the child. 9 months after her one-night stand in which she lost her virginity. Brand's mother went into labor. It was not an easy birth, and unfortunately she died in childbirth. Brand went to live with his only living relatives, his shocked great-grandparents. Brand was raised in california, and his grandparents tried to kick any habit with cars, it didn't work. Brand loved the things he thought they were fascinating. By age 10 he knew how a basic engine worked. His great-grandparents sighed a breath of relief. Brand seemed more interested in the engineering aspect rather than racing them. At age 12 Brand could take an engine apart and put it back together. His great-grandparents didn't have an engineer, it was Brand. Ironically enough it was a car accident that took his great-grandparent's lives. His great-grandfather fell asleep at the wheel and drove off the side of a cliff. As it was Brand barely made it out alive himself. He was bloody and had a broken arm when he crawled his way out of the burning wreckage. He crawled his way into the woods and stood up. Being a former Boy Scout he knew how to make a splint. He splinted his arm and laid back against waiting for either the EMTs to arrive or for mother nature to have her way with him. He slowly fell asleep. Brand awoke to a feeling of extreme heat. He opened his eyes to see flaming horse rearing over him. He rolled out of the way just in time as the horse's paws slammed into the ground next to him. He stood up quickly and dodged to the side as the horse charged past him. Brand then heard a snarling sound and quickly turned to see a female wolf sitting on her haunches looking at him. The horse charged again and Brand dodged once more. The wolf looked at him and said, "You're not going to be able to dodge it again," she nodded at a Imperial Gold hammer that appeared out of nowhere. "Kill it," she said simply. The horse turned once more, and not having time to question the talking wolf, he hefted the hammer and slammed it down onto the horse's skull as it charged him, it disintegrated into dust. "Satisfactory young one," the wolf said. Brand turned to look at her, "Why are you talking?" he asked. "My name is Lupa, and you are a demigod." Brand looked at her quizzically, "What is a demigod?" Lupa looked at him, "You are half-human, half-god, now follow me. There is much for you to learn." Seeing no other options Brand followed her. Lupa took him to the Wolf House where she trained him. His primary weapon became his hammer, plus he crafted two small throwing knives that returned to him at will. After training for one year Lupa sent him to Camp Jupiter where has resided since. 'Weapons:'A Imperial Gold hammer plus two throwing knives that return to him at will Please 'Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week ':D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. 16:26, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed